Disturbia
by Skaelds
Summary: Il s'avance enfin vers elle, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Si c'est l'heure des retrouvailles familiales, ce sera celles entre lui et Hel, son frère n'a rien à faire là-dedans. [Thor 3 : Ragnarok]


Huuuum, voilà petit texte écrit en une heure et demi, deux heures, parce queeeeee ! Je viens de voir le nouveau Thor, et il a beau être génial, ils ont fait n'importe quoi avec la mythologie nordique.

Donc ça mélange un peu le Marvel, la mythologie originelle et mon cerveau !

Petite précision Sigyn est la femme de Loki dans la mythologie originelle mais a eu avec lui deux gosses Vali et Narfi, ici je met qu'elle soit la mère de tout ses autres gamins, voilà !

XOXO

* * *

Le monde était en feu.

Le monde semblait l'être, nuance. Il avait beau se repasser la scène dans sa tête, au ralenti, alors que poignard après poignard il tuait une seconde fois ces guerriers d'Asgard. Comment est-ce que tout avait pu déraper ?

Il se rappelait précisément de ce jour-là. Ce jour-là où lui et Sigyn étaient descendus dans les limbes pour tenter de sauver leur fille, de la placer sur le trône de la mort.

Mais évidemment tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Il la voyait au loin. Chevauchant Fenrir -oh, oh. Le voir lui avait un coup au coeur et il avait failli bondir de lui-même sur cet alien verdâtre, ce midgardien qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde, lui y compris. Comment ce misérable insecte avait-il pu tenter de combattre son enfant ?

Fort comme jamais, Fenrir avait envoyé l'Hulk valser au loin, totalement indifférent, laissant sa nouvelle maîtresse remonter sur son dos. Il en avait eu un nouveau pincement au coeur. Si fier auparavant... Se laisser enchaîner, se laisser monter... Non, ce n'était pas son fils ça. C'était tout sauf son enfant. Et soudain il n'y eut plus le moindre ennemi devant lui, simplement la Valkyrie à ses côtés, Thor de l'autre, un oeil manquant.

Amusant. Il en ressemblait presque au Père de toute chose sauf de lui.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas une reine ! Je suis la déesse de la mort !»

Il la fixait, il voulait qu'elle le reconnaisse. Mais rien de tout ça, juste sa fureur. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle ne l'estimait même pas. Et puis de qui venait donc cette histoire ? Sa soeur ? Voulait-on vraiment qu'il laisse passer cet affront ? Comment Thor pouvait croire en ça ? Comment la Valkyrie pouvait l'appuyer ? Comment elle-même pouvait scander être Hela, déesse de la mort, et première née d'Odin ?

Il en avait des envies meurtrières.

Première-née d'Odin n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait d'où venait ces histoires de conquêtes de royaume, elle aux côtés de son père adoptif. Il la voyait simplement comme elle était, regorgeant de puissance, venant de sa mère et de son père, et son coeur se gonflait à la fois de fierté et de terreur.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ?

Il s'était assuré qu'elle puisse siéger sur un trône. Elle n'avait jamais été enfermée ! Se pouvait-il... Il en nourrissait l'idée, mais refusait de la laisser pointer à la surface. Odin avait d'abord enfermé son premier fils Jormungandr, en le jetant sur Midgard, immense serpent sillonnant les océans. Première raison de sa tentative de conquérir Midgard : retrouver son aîné.

Il s'en était ensuite pris à Sleipnir, enfermé comme cheval alors qu'il était son petit-fils. Son coeur s'en était brisé en deux. Et Fenrir... Fenrir, pas son préféré, il n'en préférait aucun, mais celui avec qui il était le plus proche.

Fenrir, enchaîné, une épée traversant ses babines, Fenrir, prisonnier sous Asgard elle-même. Et désormais... Il le voyait, ses prunelles aussi vertes que les siennes, sa fourrure aussi noire que ses cheveux, la magie circulant en lui, sa taille... Il esquissa un sourire, fut remarqué par son frère qui le gratifia d'une oeillade inquiète.

Et leur mère...

Chose étrange il se rappelait l'avoir rencontrée un jour de neige.

 _Un peu comme si c'était le hasard lui-même qui avait décidé de se jouer d'eux, se rappeler cruellement sous la forme d'une des farces malicieuses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Comble de l'ironie, il en était à cinq-cent quatre-vingt dix neuvième tentative d'assassiner Thor ces jours-ci, ayant cessé de compter il y a quelques jours pour reprendre de plus belle._

 _Il s'était surpassé cette fois-là, se changeant en un de ces serpents que son frère affectionnait tant, bestiole aux écailles luisantes et brillantes qui attiraient inlassablement l'oeil connaisseur du jeune asgardien. Et quand celui-ci avait voulu le porter à son visage, comme à son habitude, yeux dans les yeux, il s'était retransformé, lui plantant une de ses dagues dans le corps, un sourire immense dévorant son visage et agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil facétieux._

 _« C'est moi ! »_

 _Sous les cris furieux de son frère, qui se calmeraient d'ici quelques minutes il n'en doutait pas, il s'esquiva au pas de course, se cachant derrière un des pilliers, une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, une autre sur son coeur._

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

 _Il en avait fait une crise cardiaque, un véritable bond en arrière, paniqué. Mais faute de Thor, c'était une rousse d'environ huit ans, son âge, qui le dévisageait avec un air rieur._

 _Il s'attarda sur son visage, encore coincé à cet époque où on détaillait minutieusement ceux qui entraient dans leur vie. Elle n'était pas jolie, du moins pas comme une Asgardienne aurait dû l'être._

 _Elle n'était pas fine et longiligne non plus, des joues rondes et bronzées comme une étrangère. En fait elle dénotait totalement dans ce paysage, sa cascade de boucle rousse emmêlée, pleine de terre et de branche - Une future Valkyrie pensa-t-il - déboutant sur un visage souriant, malicieux. Des yeux d'ases à ne pas en douter, yeux de glace, pas rempli du tonnerre de son frère mais rappelant les sommets enneigés de Jotunheim._

 _Une multitude de tâche de rousseur sur son teint mat également, ce qui le fit plisser des yeux. Elles étaient extrêmement mal vues à Asgard, rappel des naines et de leur exposition au soleil. Ici tout le monde était joliment rosé, chevelure blonde comme le soleil et yeux couleur onde. Il se surprit à penser à leurs ressemblances; lui qui semblait la tâche au milieu d'une peinture parfaite, elle qui venait gâcher un tableau exquis._

 _Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête bref, ses facéties avec Thor ne le laissant pas moins futur potentiel héritier du trône. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, elle approcha sa main terreuse de son visage, y retira une écaille verte brillante, avec un sourire en coin._

 _« Tu ferais mieux de regarder chaque détail si tu ne veux pas être démasqué. »_

 _Et sans crier gare, toujours comme elle le faisait, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue - bisou à leur âge - s'éloignant avec un rire et un signe de main, alors qu'il posait la sienne sur sa joue, marqué._

 _Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réalisa._

 _Qui était-elle ?_

Il revint à lui lorsqu'Hela se jeta sur la Valkyrie, alors qu'il jetait une de ses dagues, la ratant de façon phénoménale. Evidemment. Ses lames étaient liées à lui, à ses envies et pour rien ne monde il ne la blesserait.

« HEL ! » hurla-t-il, son cri passant inaperçu au milieu du vacarme. Thor se figea, lui, avant de se faire faucher par sa nièce, non sans avoir entendu le hurlement de Loki.

Celle-ci l'ignora, sans l'avoir entendu, alors qu'il commençait enfin à bouillir de rage. Au loin il voyait le géant vert et son enfant, et Fenrir qui avait bondit sur le pont se battre, le loup en mauvaise posture. Et ça le dotait d'une rage nouvelle, une fureur de vivre, quand bien même il n'était pas un guerrier.

Un nouveau souvenir fit surface, éclipsant la scène autour de lui.

 _Il était grand désormais, et haïssait ne pas être considéré en tant que tel. Il avait treize ans, c'était l'âge des guerriers non ?_

 _Froissant sa feuille entre ses doigts, il en fit une boule qu'il envoya valser par terre, la fusillant du regard avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Par ironie du sort, la fenêtre près de lui donnait pile sur la cour et les guerriers qui s'entraînaient, la cape rouge bien visible de son frère lui donnant envie de le haïr davantage._

 _Pourquoi pas lui ?_

 _Il ne sût pas combien de temps il resta là, dans le lus grand des silences, à fixer d'un air mauvais les ases dehors. Suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle se décide à le rejoindre. Il ne bougea pas la tête alors qu'elle s'approchait, silencieuse comme un félin. Ce fut uniquement quand elle ramassa la feuille et entreprit de la lire qu'il bondit, filant vers elle pour lui arracher des mains._

 _« Je ne te permet pas ! »_

 _Elle releva la tête, ses boucles relevées en deux tresses grossières, imparfaites. Il soupira presque en les voyant, exaspéré par son attitude brouillonne. Ses tâches de rousseurs s'étaient encore répandu et elle n'avait presque pas grandi. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête maintenant, et n'était déjà pas bien grand. Ses yeux bleus lui dévoraient le visage._

 _Les années l'avaient amincie par contre, pas qu'elle soit grosse au départ. Simplement non dotée de la silhouette presque parfaite des asgardiennes._

 _« C'est toi. » lâcha-t-il enfin du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle souriait. Elle lui rendait visite parfois, puis disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle venait, ombre parmi les ombres._

 _« Cette tête maussade ne te va pas du tout» se moqua-t-elle, une main sur ses hanches, imitant la posture irritée de Loki. « Que t'importe de devenir guerrier quand tu peux être bien plus ? Le Roi t'a refusé l'entraînement, la bonne heure ! Saura-t-il jamais maîtriser la magie comme tu le fais ? »_

 _Et une nouvelle fois elle s'éclipsa après un baiser sur la pointe des pieds, sa joue lui chauffant agréablement comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait le voir. Et déjà la plaidoirie pour guerroyer qu'il avait écrite sortait de son esprit._

 _Sigyn._

« HEEEEEEEEEL ! »

Ses yeux brûlaient, incandescents. La Valkyrie était étendue à terre, ensanglantée, peinant à se relever. Thor crépitait, ses étincelles courraient tout autour de lui. Il se rappelait de ce que son frère avait dit. Pas seulement le dieu de la malice, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentait déjà son enveloppe d'ase l'abandonner, ses yeux rayonner et brûler brûler brûler brûler brûler dans leurs orbites, tournoyeant encore et encore et encore. Il ne voyait plus qu'en rouge, sa peau de glace revenant à sa vraie nature. Chaque pas gelait le Bifrost un peu plus alors qu'il avançait.

IL BRÛLAIT

Tout fait de glace il était pourtant de feu, et l'attention était braquée sur lui. Fenrir et L'Hulk étaient tombé dans le tumulte de l'eau, Thor et la Valkyrie le fixaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

IL BRÛLAIT

Sa main effleura le sol du pont, gelant davantage. Sigyn. Sigyn. Fenrir. Jormungandr. Sleipnir. Sigyn encore, Sigyn qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver sa fille. Sigyn, tout au début, toujours.

 _Elle était fille de nain et d'une déesse de la beauté, tout comme ses soeurs, et les traits brouillons des nains s'étaient mêlés à ceux de sa mère._

 _Il savait qu'elle refusait de se montrer quand Thor et ses amis étaient là, prétextant qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de traîner avec des imbéciles pareils, il ne ferait que se griller les neurones. Et plus il grandissait, plus il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire._

 _Le cap de ses dix-sept années venait tout juste de se passer, et à chacune de ses venues il fronçait la tête, essayant de comprendre les normes de beauté d'Asgard. Il ne la trouvait pas laide, lui. Il la trouvait originale, unique, avec sa chevelure rousse qui défiait les normes, avec ses tâches de rousseur que lui appréciait. Il se rappelait lui avoir dit une fois, elle s'était contentée de rire._

 _« Je sais qu'on me trouve laide. En réalité, je vais te confier un secret. » Elle s'était penchée vers lui, les yeux pétillants. « Tant que toi, tu me souris et me dit que c'est faux, ce que disent les autres m'importe peu. »_

 _C'était son secret. Son secret à lui, celui que Thor n'avait jamais découvert et ce depuis ses huit ans - et il avait dépassé les milliers de tentatives de meurtre - car il craignait qu'il ne s'en empare. Il n'était pas aveugle et connaissait l'attirance qu'avaient les ases pour son frère. Elles tombaient comme des mouches et quand quand il avait la rare chance d'en trouver une qui s'intéressait à lui, il ne se passait pas plus d'une semaine avant qu'elle ne parte, les joues rouges, balbutiantes et bredouillant le nom du dieu du tonnerre._

 _Il s'y était fait._

 _« Devine qui c'est ! »_

 _Il masqua difficilement son sourire, retira les mains qui avaient voilé sa vue._

 _« Qui d'autre pourrait me surprendre comme tu le fais ? »_

 _« Tu ne fais simplement pas assez attention, à croire que tu n'as rien appris » le nargua-t-elle en secouant son doigt. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas son éclat habituel et il le lui fit remarquer, alors qu'elle détournait la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Le Prince ne va pas s'intéresser aux affaires d'une bâtarde n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Il lui attrapa derechef les mains, la fusillant du regard._

 _« Ne t'avises pas de répéter ce mot. Si tu es une bâtarde alors je dois en être un, si l'on en écoutait les rumeurs à propos de ma mère. As-t-on déjà vu un Ase de ma carrure, de mon teint et de mon apparence ? Toute demi-ase que tu es, tu vois cent fois l'une des nôtres. »_

 _Un merci soufflé du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, alors qu'il soupirait et obtempérait, récupérant déjà une de ses mèches en désordre dans sa main. Elle commença à parler pour occuper le vide, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, alors qu'il tressait avec dextérité des fils d'ors dans ses cheveux._

 _« Et c'est là que Théoric est arrivé, qu'il m'a... »_

 _Loki se stoppa. Lui lança un regard inquiet._

 _« Qui est Théoric ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »_

 _Elle marqua une pause, hésitante. Récupéra adroitement sa lourde tresse qu'il avait coiffée, en se relevant d'un le remercia une seconde fois, bredouillant une excuse avant de s'éclipser._

 _Qui était Théoric ?_

 _Son futur époux, mais ça il l'apprendrait bien plus tard. Trop tard._

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! HEL ! »

Il rayonnait, n'était plus qu'une boule de lumière à l'état pure, gelait tout sur son passage. Déjà les dents de son frère claquait, la chevelure de la Valkyrie se couvrait de givre. Les Ases étaient forts, c'était vrai.

Les Jptuns encore plus.

Elle sembla enfin le remarquer. Le regarder. Mais c'était tout. Ses yeux ne transpercèrent rien, et elle se contenta d'éclater de rire, totalement indifférente à la vision de puissance pure qu'il livrait.

« A la bonne heure ! Voilà que toi aussi tu te met à rayonner, fils d'Odin ! Et de quoi es-tu le Dieu toi ? Du rhume ? »

Il avança d'avantage alors qu'elle s'armait. Elle lança ses épines, qui le traversent sans effet, brisées nettes par le froid. A cet instant elle prit conscience de ce qu'il était, de qui avançait et commença à s'inquiéter, lançant avec désespoir, encore et encore plus de désespoir.

Il prit à peine garde au hurlement de Thor lorsqu'il bondit dans les airs, celui-ci ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas encore.

Sa main vint se poser sur le front d'Hel, sur le front de sa fille, de son enfant, qui n'avait jamais été Hela, fille d'Odin et soeur de Thor. En un instant un flot de souvenirs revint à la surface, perça le mur protecteur qui entourait la mémoire de sa fille sa seule fille.

 _Ils l'entouraient tous._

 _Une tête reptilienne posée avec douceur sur son genou, les naseaux frémissants d'un poulain encore trop jeune qui lui soufflaient une vapeur chaude, le museau réconfortant d'un louveteau. Et elle, évidemment, ses boucles entourant son visage comme un rideau protecteur, une main doucement posée sur la sienne._

 _Et au centre de ça, entre ses genoux pliés, un enfant. Un nouveau-né pour être précis, humaine. Ou du moins... à moitié. Déjà on distinguait l'ossature sous la partie droite de son corps, l'orbite vide au niveau de l'oeil, le crâne chauve alors que de l'autre côté, un duvet noir poussait déjà._

 _Silence._

 _La langue du loup lécha sa main en un signe de réconfort, alors qu'il la posait sur sa tête, lissant le poil d'un air mécanique. Pour quelqu'un de normal, on aurait simplement dit une scène étrange, homme et femme entourés d'animaux. Pour quiconque voyait la magie, on devinait le fil vert émeraude qui les reliaient tous entre eux, on distinguait la brume de fumée qui s'échappait de l'esprit de l'enfant à peine née._

 _On voyait son âme disparaître, la mort prendre le dessus sur la vie._

 _« Il y a toujours cette solution. » souffla Sigyn. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, collier d'or enserrant son cou, la malice qui habitait ses prunelles, disparue. « Je ne laisserais pas notre fille disparaître aussi facilement, peu importe ce que tu en penses. »_

 _Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, le défiant d'y redire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en eut simplement pas la force, baissant le regard._

 _« Allons conquérir ce trône. » se contenta-t-il de dire. « Elle m'en voudra, elle nous haïra de l'avoir laissée là, d'être piégée au royaume des morts mais au moins, elle sera vivante. »_

Les yeux d'Hel se révulsèrent alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans ses bras. Il entendit de loin le hoquet offusqué de son frère,celui au comble de la surprise de la guerrière. Lui n'y faisait pas attention. Lui se contenta de la serrer contre lui, enfant enfin retrouvée et peu importe les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire.

Lui aussi en avait fait des erreurs.

« Hel, ma fille. »


End file.
